Shion Sonozaki
Biography A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. (For more information, click here) Battle against Leland Vanhorn Shion Sonozaki opens her eyes. Slowly the room comes into focus, she is tied to a table in the torture chamber hidden in the underground tunnel under the Sonozaki Estate. A Caucasian man with odd metal implants in his mouth and chest is standing over her, hunting knife in hand. "Hello, Ms. Sonozaki", Leland Vanhorn said, "I have been looking forward to cutting you open for a while now", he said, waving his knife menacingly. However, SKX wouldn't be cutting Shion open without a fight. The knots binding her to the table were loose. Shion released her self from her binds and rolled off the table, just in time to avoid SKX thrusting his knife directly into the place where she would have been moments earlier. Shion grabbed a stun gun and a syringe of the Hinamizawa virus from on top of a blood-stained wooden crate in one corner of the chamber and dodged a swing from SKX's hunting knife and activated the stun gun, thrusting it forward. SKX, however, dodged Shion's attack and shattered the syringe with a blow from his knife. Shion quickly turned her stun gun on SKX and stunned him long enough to run across the chamber and grab a hunting knife of her own. By the time Shion had grabbed the knife, however, SKX had recovered and threw a throwing knife at Shion, which only grazed the side of her face, though it took off part of her left ear. Furiously, Shion grabbed SKX's own knife and tried to throw it back, but SKX pulled out his M-1911 and shot the knife out of her hand. Shion jumped behind a rack of assorted implements of torture and grabbed a Tokarev TT-33 she kept in the chamber for incidents such as these. Shion got up from the rack and fired three shots from the Tokarev, one of them hitting SKX in the shoulder. Vanhorn retaliated, shooting Shion in the lower torso, a hit that was, at least not immediately lethal. SKX then activated his sonic emitter, filling Shion's head with an excruciating pain to match the pain in her torso. Struggling against the pain, Shion got up and fired a couple more shots from her Tokarev, one of them grazing the side of Vanhorn's face, blowing off one of the metal implants in his face and weakening the sonic emissions. Shion ran a door that lead into a long tunnel. SKX ran after her, firing his M1911 as he went, scoring glancing hit. As Shion neared the entrance to a side chamber, a ricochet bullet from SKX's M1911 hit her foot, dropping her to the ground. Shion rolled into the side chamber. SKX got out his knife again, ready to finish off his prey. Shion rolled into the side chamber, an armory filled with illegal arms acquired through her family's yakuza connections. Shion got up to her knees, struggling against the pain from her gunshot wounds, and reached for an AK-47 assault rifle from the nearest gunrack. She got into a kneeling position and aimed the rifle at the door, setting the weapon to full auto. Serial Killer X walked turned into the room, armed with his M1911 in one hand and a knife in the other. He expected to find a wounded Shion lying on the floor, an easy kill. Instead, he was greeted by a hail of automatic weapons fire. A dozen rounds flew into SKX's chest and head, killing him instantly. Vanhorn fell to his knees, before falling face down on the floor. Shion got up on her feet painfully and laughed maniacally, the sound of her laughter echoing through the tunnels under the estate. Analysis While SKX was larger and probably physically stronger than Shion, and might have outlasted her in melee combat, Shion's AK47 gave her a distinct advantage in range and firepower compared to SKX's handguns. While SKX's sonic emitter ability was no doubt dangerous, it is not instantly lethal, and, as proven in the Condemned games, was no match for a military-grade assault rifle. Battle Against Anton Chigurh Anton Chigurh burst into the Sonozaki estate in Hinamizawa, Remington 11-87 in hand. He has been hired to take out the Sonozaki Yakuza family. Shion hears Chigurh kick down the door and grabs a hunting knife she had been planning to use on one Satoko Houjou, a Tokarev TT-33 pistol as well as an Ithaca 37 shotgun belonging to her uncle Kasai, and walked into the entrance foyer of the estate. Shion peeks around the corner of the hallway leading into the foyer and spots Chigurh. Shion fires a single shot from the Ithaca, but misses Anton. Anton responds with two shots from his semi-automatic Remington 11-87, also missing Shion. Shion pumps the gun and fires again. Shion and Anton trade shotgun blasts until Chigurh scores a hit on Shion, wounding her hand, rendering her unable to use the shotgun. Shion draws her Tokarev and fires three shots at Chigurh, one of them grazing his shoulder and another blowing the gun out of his hand. Chigurh draws his Glock as Shion retreats into the kitchen of the estate, taking cover behind the counter. Chigurh gives chase and fires several shots at Shion with his Glock. Shion sees the bullets shoot through the counter less than a foot to her right. She can't stay her forever, she needs to get out of there. Shion fires off the rest of her Tokarev's magazine, forcing her Chigurh to take cover as Shion runs out the back door, into the estate gardens. Shion runs across the gardens to the hidden entrance to a tunnels under the Sonozaki Estate, in a shed in the back of the gardens. Chigurh bursts out of the back door and fires at Shion with his TEC-9 as she runs across the garden, missing her. Shion enters a shed at the back of the garden, and Chigurh gives chase. Shion runs into the shed and grabs and AK-47 in the armory in the tunnels, even with her wounded hand, she can still support the gun, before returning to the entrance of the shed. Shion takes aim at Chigurh, some 30 meters from the entrance, and fires a burst of fully automatic fire. Chigurh ducks behind a tree just in time to avoid the burst of 7.62mm rounds and fires another few shots with his TEC-9. Shion replies with more autofire. After a third burst of fire from Shion, she is forced to reload, and Anton seizes his chance. Chigurh fires four rounds at Shion, two of them hitting her in the stomach. Shion falls to her knees and drops the AK as Chigurh approaches her with his captive bolt pistol. Anton kicks away Shion's Kalashnikov. Shion draws her hunting knife and slashes at Chigurh, but, in her wounded state, the blow is easily dodged by Anton, who places the captive bolt pistol against Shion's forehead and fires, sending a bolt into her brain, killing her. Chigurh picks up Shion's AK47, figuring the rifle might be useful, and reloads it with one of the magazines Shion had in her pockets, before heading off in search of the rest of the Sonozaki family. WINNER: Anton Chigurh Analysis While Shion's AK47 outclassed Chigurh's weapons considerably, Chigurh's X-Factors of killer instinct and experience allowed him to cancel out Shion's weapons advantage. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors